


Claimed

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Healthy Dick Affection, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Olympics, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, Switching, Thigh sex, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke, switching couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Five - Olympics</p>
<p>  <i>“We should celebrate when we get home,” Sousuke said, knowing he was admitting more than he wanted to. He felt Rin stiffen and wondered if maybe he had overstepped something, after all wasn’t it rather selfish of him to be implying such things when they should be focusing on Rin’s win? Before he could think any further he felt Rin press closer, up higher than he was before.</i></p>
<p><i>He felt Rin’s lips caress his ear with their words. “I want to claim my prize,” they said, voice sinful and low and sending tremors through him. </i> </p>
<p>Sousuke's POV of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7835311">Claim by mamodewberry</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamodewberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/gifts).



> THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY @mamodewberry WHO WROTE BEAUTIFUL SIN AND ALLOWED ME TO WRITE AN ACCOMPANIMENT PIECE!!! I’m so honored to have gotten to be a part of this experience!!!! I had such a great time, and learned so much about writing sin!
> 
> PLEASE GO READ HER FIC FIRST IF YOU HAVEN’T ALREADY! THIS FIC IS DEFINITELY 100x BETTER KNOWING BOTH SIDES!!!

He couldn’t breathe. All of the air had been forced out of his chest the moment Rin dove into the water, and even now he couldn’t remember how to bring oxygen back into his lungs. He won, again. Japan was taking home another gold, and in the _relay_. He succeeded in achieving his dream in every way they had hoped for as boys.

Rin did it.

The thrill of it all was overwhelming, watching the person he loved most wearing his victory so proudly on his chest. Watching him share it with his friends and teammates. He was so grateful to be there, to watch it happen. To watch Rin prove to the world that he was a force to be reckoned with, that he could and would achieve everything without giving anything up.

He didn’t give up on his dream.

He didn’t give up on his friends.

He didn’t give up on Sousuke.

Rin was a marvel, someone the world would never understand, but they got a glimpse in this moment.

As the crowds broke away and the interviews and cameras dispersed Sousuke made his way to him, feeling as though it was he who had done all the swimming, legs shaking. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes, but he held them down better this time. He wouldn’t let them slip out again, once had been enough. When he watched Haru run off he was no longer sure if he could succeed, his calm exterior cracking with each step towards his love.

“Rin,” Sousuke called, swallowing when he heard the shakiness of his voice in his own ears. He tossed Rin his towel, taking the brief seconds he could to wipe at his eyes. When Rin appeared from underneath, drying himself off and pulling it down around his neck, Sousuke took a deep breath.

“Congratulations, Rin. You achieved your dream. That’s,” Sousuke paused, taking a second to steady his voice. “Incredible!” And it was, he couldn’t even begin to express how proud he was of Rin.

“Wouldn’t have made it without you,” Rin said, voice so much stronger than his own. Sousuke’s smile faltered, a little embarrassed and not knowing what to say because it wasn’t true. Rin did all of this by his own power, he didn’t need anyone else. His hand came up to the back of his neck as he tried to find words to express that, but looking into Rin’s eyes told him he didn’t need to. If Rin was happy believing it, then he’d let it go.

Strong lean arms wrapped around him and it was like fresh air had finally found him again. He held Rin, heart swelling as the other leaned into him. He had been so amazing, Sousuke could only think of how tired he must be. How he wished they could return to the hotel and let him rest, massage sore and tired muscles until his boyfriend was blissed out and feeling every bit of elation he deserved from his win.

And then, if Sousuke was honest with himself, he wished he could do a little more for Rin. That they could finally spend some sorely missed alone time. Even though he wasn’t one to be bothered by waits, it was getting to be too much. Watching Rin win his first race had already set Sousuke on edge. He wanted to feel those muscles again, any way he could have them, and know that their power had brought Rin to his dreams.

“We should celebrate when we get home,” Sousuke said, knowing he was admitting more than he wanted to. He felt Rin stiffen and wondered if maybe he had overstepped something, after all wasn’t it rather selfish of him to be implying such things when they should be focusing on Rin’s win? Before he could think any further he felt Rin press closer, up higher than he was before.

He felt Rin’s lips caress his ear with their words. “I want to claim my prize,” they said, voice sinful and low and sending tremors through him. The hint of Rin’s teeth against the tender skin of his earlobe setting fire to him before all sensations were gone. Even as Rin pulled back those words echoed in his ears, left tingling and hot. His brain mulling over those tantalizing words, meaning hidden under Sousuke’s blind desire of Rin’s voice. When he finally made sense of them he felt struck, everything hitting him at once.

Oh.

_Oh…_

The sparkle in Rin’s eye, the lips stuck somewhere between a teasing smirk and a genuine smile. Sousuke wanted to tell him, he didn’t know what exactly, but he wanted to tell Rin. Tell him that any way he wanted it, anything he wanted, Sousuke wanted it too. He wanted it and he wanted it as soon as he could because the tightness of his pants would surely appreciate it if they could just go right back to their hotel and let Rin wreak havoc.

But they couldn’t, and Sousuke allowed himself a private grimace as Rin turned away to someone calling his name. Two weeks already felt like it was going to take two years, but there was nothing they could do about it. Still, ideally it was only two weeks and then they’d be home free. He could wait if Rin planned on following through with what he just promised.

~~~xx~~~

The streets of Rio were something to behold, though Sousuke had to admit anywhere new he went seemed like something other-worldly. He enjoys the differences, and with Rin there beside him there was nothing to worry about. Even if he didn’t know the language, even if he didn’t understand the customs, it would work out alright because they were together. Besides all that, Sousuke loved Rin the most at times like those. There was something about the wild look in his eyes, excited by all the new and the unfamiliar. And then there was that smile, soft and relaxed while they spent time together, what made it worth coming out to explore.

He was interested in the sights and the smells, especially the food which Sousuke could agree on, but more than that he was just a beam of light now that they were free. All the tense and serious atmosphere that had been around them all before the games had vanished, and they could finally relax and enjoy themselves.

It was intoxicating.

However, there was always a grounding aspect when going on these new day trips. Haru and Rin’s constant complaining was both a touch of home and an irritating ritual that Sousuke was maybe a little tired of. He let it go though, knowing that leaving the other out would be to too cruel, especially since they had each other. Still, maybe he was just a little annoyed of the constant battle between Rin and Haru over trying something new.

Sometimes Rin would win, sometimes Rin would lose. And somehow, despite all his arguing, Haru didn’t seem to mind either way.

“Mmm smell that beef?”

Rin turned to Sousuke and he zoned back in, having tuned out the two in favor of eyeing the stalls lined up on the street. Sousuke nodded and followed after Rin, influenced by his enthusiasm as he led them to where the smell was originating from. Haru seemed reluctant to follow, but nevertheless he was right beside him.

“I’ll even buy you one to put some meat on your bones, Haru,” Rin said as he reached for his wallet. Sousuke watched Rin’s smirk die out, brows pulling down in mild confusion and frustration as he continued to check his pockets. “Shit, did I really lose my wallet?”

“Did you leave it in your room?” Sousuke asked, trying to remember if he saw Rin with it earlier. Haru was taking a look around to see if it had fallen. If it had Sousuke was sure the thing was long gone. Rin checked his pockets once more, mouth twisting to the side and nose scrunching.

“I hope they are in my other pair of pants. I’ll text Awata just in case, because _apparently_ I can remember my phone just fine,” he said pulled it out and tapping away. In a flash he pocketed his cell, face relaxing as there was no more to be done about it. It was either lost or safe back at the hotel. “Okay. Well, I’m still hungry, so…”

Sousuke jumped in his skin as he felt himself getting patted down, looking at Rin who’s eyes were focused on his pocket. He was about to ask Rin what he was doing but the moment he felt fingers slide against his ass his mouth sealed shut. The mischievous hand did not retract, instead making its way around Sousuke’s waist. His eyes were no longer on Rin but on the ground behind Rin as he felt the other cup him through his jeans.

Silent shivers ran up and down his spine and he felt the tug on his hip as his wallet was pulled out of his pocket, arm returning to its owner. “I’ll pay you back, okay? Shouldn’t be too much.”

He could not answer, couldn’t move as Rin’s face entered back into his line of sight. A look of innocence on as he turned away, walking towards the vendor. Sousuke followed, not knowing what else he could do or what he should say. It could not have been on accident, he thought, after all if Rin wanted his wallet he could have asked.

Sousuke just prayed that no one had saw that, and would concern himself as too what Rin’s intentions were later. After all, he didn’t want to draw attention to it with Haru right there. It was awkward enough that he felt the need to fix his pants in a public place, though a glance down told him he was fine and he was imagining things. He looked to Haru and Rin who were standing in front of him getting ready to order.

“Don’t take my wallet.”

Sousuke brought a hand up to cover the embarrassment surely shown on his face.

Of course Haru had seen.

~~~xx~~~

Sousuke flipped through the rack of swimsuits like it was a race, the bright colors and patterns not exactly enticing him into giving it a second look. All he saw was an array of intense yellows and reds, and hot greens, there wasn’t much he was interested in trying. He had a perfectly acceptable pair of shorts back at the hotel, though he was still a little iffy about the palm tree pattern, courtesy of Rin’s stylistic choices. Still the fit was good, so even though he was flipping through it wasn’t like he was in desperate need of shorts.

“Been awhile since I’ve gotten a casual suit. The one I brought with is old,” Rin mused beside him, taking a lot more care in his search. Sousuke’s eyes caught sight of a deep navy blue.

“Because they aren’t ideal for swimming professionally,” Sousuke said, pulling the suit out to look at. Though there were no garish designs there was some strange words sprawled across the left leg.

“I know! But we’re on vacation, Sousuke.”

Sousuke was about to ask if Rin knew what was written on the suit he picked up, on the off chance that it was something stupid or embarrassing, but he had walked away. Sousuke looked at it once more, thinking it had to be a brand name or a city, but he put it back anyways. It was too troublesome to bother with.

“What do you think?”

Hearing the sound of his boyfriend’s voice he turned on instinct, eyes caught on a tropical-print Speedo held up for him to see. Sousuke looked at the garish piece and then back at Rin, finally settling on the bathing suit. Though the print wasn’t that out of the ordinary for Rin, though if he ever mentioned his questionable taste he sure Rin would kill him, he was still a little surprised that the other would consider wearing something so uncomfortably revealing.

“I thought you didn’t like Speedos,” Sousuke said, questioning his boyfriend’s sudden change in taste. Rin looked at him and his lips curled up, too smug to be a smile.

“For you,” he replied.

Sousuke stared, words slow to make sense to him as he looked back at the tiny bathing suit Rin had in his hands. He frowned, nose scrunching as he thought of himself wearing something that outlandish. “No.”

“Oh come on. Try it on, please?” Rin whined, though his begging seemed more like a tease to Sousuke’s ears. “You’d fit right in with the locals. Tan skin and all.”

“I’m not that tan,” he grumbled.

“Okay, okay. I won’t buy it. But can you try it on just to satisfy my curiosity?” he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly, a smile on his lips. They entered a staring contest, Rin maintaining the sweet and innocent look on his face with a well practiced professionalism. Sousuke felt himself crumble as the seconds drew on, a sinking despair hitting him as he looked away. He grabbed the bathing suit from Rin’s hands, cursing himself for not being stronger.

Making a beeline to the dressing rooms, he took one glance around before stepping into one of the open stalls. He made quick work of getting undressed, pausing for a moment before pulling off his shirt, after all he wouldn’t be wearing one if he was going swimming. He pulled up the clingy fabric, already feeling too small as he yanked it up his thighs. Stuffing the legs of his boxerbriefs under the stretchy fabric was no easy task, trying his best to make it sit right under the bathing suit.

Lucky for him he was wearing one of Rin’s pair, though he’d be in big trouble for stretching them if Rin knew, so there wasn’t much fabric he had to worry about. Folding the band down was the toughest part, trying to hold the bathing suit away from his waist as he moved the underwear band. He cursed Rin, the thing sat too low, if not even underwear could hide under it than it obviously wasn’t going to leave anything for the imagination. If it wasn’t for how tight the thing was he was sure everything would just fall out of the tiny piece of fabric.

He flinched, the stretchy nylon of the suit slipping out of his fingers and slapping his back with a painful sting. Sousuke looked at himself in the mirror, already mortified by how naked he was, he wasn’t sure how anyone had the gall to wear one one public. Figuring there was nothing else he could do to get out of it, especially since he was already dressed, he turned around to glare at the fabric curtain.

“You can… come in, I guess,” Sousuke said, not wanting to step out and embarrass himself in front of strangers. There was a pause, and Sousuke was half convinced that meant he should just change out of it before a hand came into view, pulling back the curtain a little. Sousuke let out a breath of relief that Rin didn’t just yank the whole thing back.

The silence was awkward, Sousuke just watching his boyfriend’s eyes drop and stare without saying anything. Under Rin’s silent scrutiny Sousuke shifted his weight, feeling like he wanted to pull his arms up and cover himself somehow. Years of being nearly naked, and completely naked with each other and yet here he was feeling just like it was the first time again because he sure as hell wasn’t comfortable, though he trusted Rin enough to see him like that.

“How does it look?” Sousuke asked, trying to get the other to say anything to break the awkward silence. He felt his brain stop when he saw Rin swallow, the bob of his adam’s apple catching his eye. Rin’s gaze leveled with his, the whites of his eyes more visible than usual.

“G—great. Looks great. Sure you don’t want it?”

“It’s not very comfortable. Too weird,” Sousuke said, watching Rin’s reaction. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, just a bit louder than before. “But… you like it.”

“Guilty. Although… maybe not fit for the _public_ eye,” he said, voice just a little lower than normal, eyes having dropped for just a second as he said so. Whatever he was going to say, Sousuke forgot it, sealing his mouth shut as his eyes fell to the floor. He felt heat rushing to his face and stomach.

“I’ll grab you a solid color,” Rin said, closing the curtain. The sound of metal rings grating on one of the bars of the stall, the sound of the fabric curtain being pulled back. “Damn it. Really, Haru? Even in Rio you found those.”

“They fit nice,” the monotone voice came. Sousuke groaned into his hand, hearing the two of them crystal clear and knowing Haru had likely heard everything.

“And look exactly like the fifty other pairs that you own. Get something different. For vacation sake!”

Sousuke took a moment, lamenting the fact that Haru seemed to be everywhere and catching them at the worst times, before turning around to pull off the Speedo. All heat from Rin’s hot gaze and tempting words turning into the heat of mortification as he got dressed to the sound of them bickering. When he saw a glimpse of the dark solid colored Speedo at checkout he couldn’t look Rin or Haru in the eyes for the rest the afternoon.

~~~xx~~~

Being at the beach was less fun than Sousuke had thought it'd be. At first it was fine, watching Haru depart from them for the sea and helping Rin with his sunblock being two wonderful things. He had hoped that it would have set a precedent for the rest of their time there, but that was quickly thwarted by a game of beach volleyball they were made to join. Rin seemed excited until the teams had been divided by gender with the women’s side getting clear advantage over them after some useless flirting.

Sousuke didn’t have much of a taste for things like that, he thought it rather pointless since not a single person on either side held a candle against Rin. Even if it was more friendly than anything at times it still made no sense to him and so he did little in participating amongst the verbal battles. The longer the match went on the more Sousuke felt out of place amidst some of the more pig headed members of their team. When it was finally over he was sure that their time would pick up again, however it did not.

Rin was already off and away, leaving him behind at the cooler to get harassed by some of their female companions. He tried to not seem so abrasive, he knew it’d create nothing but trouble if he very obviously ditched them. They seemed well enough intentioned, and Rin always told him it was best to be polite. Sousuke always took care not to be too polite, but after a few words from one of the other coaches about his unusually small interactions with females he tried to make an effort to seem normal as to not arise suspicions.

“So yeah, it’s going to be a real blast. You should come,” Satori said, finishing her speech about the grand party they would be throwing. She was one of the more pleasant in the group, a cheerful and energetic girl, who also seemed aware of personal space.

“Yeah you have to come Yamazaki-kun!”

“I guess,” Sousuke mumbled, glancing back at Rin. Though he’d rather not, he knew they’d have to show their faces around sometime. “I’ll, uh, go tell Rin about it.” He made a step to the side, trying to escape the group.

“No, don’t do that,” Mazawa said, adding a cutesy whine to the end of her voice.

“I’m not going if he’s not invited,” Sousuke insisted, though he knew it might be dangerous to say so out loud. “He’s my best friend.”

“Come on Yamazaki, you’re not a kid. You don’t need Matsuoka to come with you everywhere just because your best friends,” Mazawa complained, a teasing laugh in her voice. The group giggling and laughing as Sousuke frowned, wondering how on earth saying that would make him any more interested in going to their party.

“Yeah. Besides it’s boring when you do,” another girl added, taking a step forward and touching his arm. He pushed down a grimace, stepping back and away from her intrusive hand. She didn’t seem to understand, taking another step towards him. She leaned forward just enough to give him a good eyeful of her cleavage, smiling coyly up at him as she invaded his personal space. “You’re so much more fun without him!”

“I don’t really appreciate you saying that,” Sousuke said, taking a full and obvious step away from her. She looked confused for a second, disappointed and irritated by the time Sousuke was stepping further away from the group. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Yamazaki don’t be like that!” Mazawa called after him.

With that he felt himself one step below running to Rin’s side. His arm felt kind of gross and itchy but he thought if he rubbed at it too soon he was going to expose how disgusted he was with that stranger’s forwardness. All Sousuke asked for was some time with Rin and not to be bothered when he needn’t be. When he saw Rin watching his approach he sighed, feeling himself relax and feeling better.

His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Rin’s gaze, heavy on him as he got closer, as obvious to Sousuke as the sun was hot. He felt the heat of his gaze burning his skin as he sat down next to him. Safe at last and yet he felt a nervous energy between them, the pleasant kind that he wished he could act upon.

“Did you have fun?” Rin asked, a hand slyly grabbing one of the cords of Sousuke’s swim trunks. He watched it and swallowed, looking out at the ocean to pretend he didn’t notice.

“They invited us to a party tomorrow night,” he admitted, cursing himself for telling Rin about it.

“Us, huh?”

“Well,” Sousuke paused, rubbing at his arm, “they wanted just me, but I said I wouldn’t go without you. They complained, so I walked away.”

He was sure Rin had seen her touch him, and prayed that that was a good enough reason to not go. It was irritating enough with them saying such things about Rin, when he was a far better catch. Rin snorted, and Sousuke looked back to him, amused by his play of being hurt.

“What, I’m not good enough for them? Fine. I don’t think any of them are hot, either,” Rin said, glancing and Sousuke, leaning in a little closer. Sousuke followed suit, though in the back of his mind he wondered what would happen if they got any closer.

“They said I’m boring when you are around,” Sousuke admitted, amusement in his own voice as he thought about it. Of course he’d appear boring to them, he just thought it was ludicrous that they didn’t see how amazing Rin was.

“That’s true.”

They both fell back, knocking into Haru who had popped up behind them. Sousuke just closed his eyes and counted to ten as he heard Rin chewing the other out for sneaking up on them like that. Maybe it was divine intervention, he thought, they were in public after all.

~~~xx~~~

He knew it was a mistake to go to a party, but there was the fact that they couldn’t always avoid them. Even if they weren’t supposed to happen in the Olympic Village they were fairly common and Sousuke was very aware that not going to any would raise questions he’d rather not have Rin bothered with. So, despite his best wishes, they were stuck between sweaty bodies of their drunk comrades. Sousuke didn’t particularly like drinking beyond what he had to, social drinking was near a requirement so he had gotten used to having one or two beers without any issue. If it had been a dinner party he would have been fine, but he hadn’t, and there was no food to help sober him up.

He was a little buzzed, maybe a little more than he had originally intended as dealing with the female swimmers by himself was less than enjoyable and required a second drink even when he had every intention of nursing one until they got out of there. Like a blessing from above, after the girls had finished their fun, having dragged him out to dance and found it to be as boring as Sousuke thought it was, they left him. One by one freeing Sousuke from their attention and each time he looked around, searching for Rin.

When Mazawa left him he saw a body working its way towards him. Squirming and wiggling his way through twisting bodies, wild and uncaring of the drinks in their own hands. Sousuke met Rin half way, feeling a tingling sensation running up and down his neck as he saw the other grin at him.

“Don’t let it get to you,” Rin said, voice just high enough to be heard over the pulsating music.

“I’m not.”

Lightning ran through him, he thought, but looking down he saw Rin’s hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling him closer. “Here. Let me teach you,” he said, an amusement to his voice.

“You know I can’t dance,” Sousuke complained. Rin rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned forward and tilted his head towards some of the others at the party.

“Neither can those guys,” he said, voice smooth and rich in his ears. “We can at least get you to the pretend stage.”

Sousuke looked out at the crowd before settling his gaze on Rin, not feeling very confident but losing a battle against the feel of Rin’s fingers against his skin. “Do what I do,” he instructed, listening to the music and swaying from side to side.

Watching him move was hypnotic, settling him in a sort of trance state as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend moving in time with impossible music. He felt the hands on his wrists leave, grabbing onto his waist and pulling him just a bit closer. His breath hitched.

“Don’t just watch me, you goof,” Rin teased.

Sousuke tried, brain having trouble juggling the music, the moving, and the heat of his burning skin under Rin’s palms. A flash of teeth gleamed in the dim light, Sousuke catching sight of one of Rin’s beautiful open smiles, tongue peeking out just a bit, stuck between sharp teeth as his smile grew. He must have been doing something right, or at least Rin seemed to think so, and that was enough to make Sousuke feel his cheeks and forehead grow hot.

“Good. Keep it up,” he said. “Feel the music and keep up with me.”

And just like that Rin began to move in a way Sousuke didn’t know how to follow, though he tried, keeping himself focused on what Rin did, but quickly found himself overwhelmed as hot fingers made contact with his stomach. He faltered, losing the beat but trying his best to regain it as Rin pulled away and returned, lighting little fires beneath his skin, touching his arms, his chest. The second time Rin stuck his hand up his shirt Sousuke was sure he stopped moving, stopped breathing, but just as quick as it happened they were shoved together as the song changed.

Everyone’s pace became quicker, erratic and grinding together, whooping and hollering.

Like a switch had been flipped Sousuke’s hands found their way to Rin’s hips, the other already in the process of grinding their clothed erections together, before turning, feigning like he was still dancing to the music. As the song’s bouncing beat sped up so did everything else, and Sousuke was lost to the feelings or Rin’s hands slipping into his pants and out again, a teasing taste of what they were missing. Sousuke let his hands do as they would, trying to touch the heat he had been craving for so long.

Whatever worries he had about their actions were settled, as Rin seemed alright with it so Sousuke could only follow. The room growing more chaotic and hot with each passing moment, the music and the pulse of his own heart the only things he could hear.

Rin, the only thing he could see.

~~~xx~~~

Sousuke rolled his shoulders and arched his back, relishing in the pops and ease of tension as he did so. He waved off his coworker as he saw the hotel pools, entering the room and feeling a sudden humidity. He made a beeline around the regular pool and hot tub, a party seeming to be happening there. Sure enough further back in the lap pool he could see the two heads of his boyfriend and Haru, doing some leisure swimming as it seemed.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

With the way Rin spun around, a shocked smile on his face like Sousuke was the best thing he had ever seen, he felt a little guilty. He knew that their time apart bothered Rin, but if he was honest the busy work kept him distracted from certain things they couldn’t avoid. Distracted from the kisses he wished he could be stealing, even the gentle warmth of leaning against each other that they could not risk. It was all sorely missed and craved for, and Sousuke didn’t trust himself to have the restraint he needed. Not when Rin was so close and even the brush of their hands made Sousuke’s heart tremble.

Rin swam to him, water distorting his perfect figure, gliding underneath it like he was meant to live there. When he came up again he folded his elbows along the side of the pool and Sousuke met him there. Wet hands wrapped around his legs and suddenly he was falling forward, cold water surrounding him and getting in his nose. He came up sputtering, irritated as he felt the heaviness of his soaked clothes clinging to him. He looked at Rin, about to ask what his problem was before he was being dunked.

When he came up again he was pushed back under water, and Sousuke briefly wondered if his boyfriend was trying to kill him, trying to push the other back. Rin seemed ecstatic for the brief moment he could see, then he was being pulled under and he blinked open his eyes, murky chlorine filled water barely stinging. He saw Rin looking at him before the other surged forward, grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss.

Sousuke was sure his boyfriend was trying to kill him, but he couldn’t help feeling desperate to kiss back.

When staying under was no longer an option he pulled them back up to the surface, dragging Rin to the side of the pool wall and trying to suck back air into his burning lungs. Rin smiled at him despite his panting.

“I missed you,” he said, a wide grin on his face. “Had a good day being educated?”

Just as he was going to answer they were splashed by some water, seeing Haru swimming by, stopping for just a moment. “Don’t soil the pool. Good night.”

Sousuke just let his head fall against the cold tiles and silently prayed that their time in Rio would pass faster.

~~~xx~~~

Parties like this he could handle, barbequed meat being the sole reason why. It was a little more difficult with having to actually make conversation, but he could deal with it. Small talk was nothing compared to trying to dance, but the longer the meal went on the less he felt he had to say. It was exhausting listening to everyone’s chattering and trying to make sense of it all.

Rin started taking over for him which gave him some relief, he relaxed back into his chair, nodding and humming at the appropriate times as he tried to stay focused instead of checking his phone for the time. Just as he peaked at the phone in his pocket he saw light colored skin out of the corner of his eyes and long, slim fingers against his leg. His body tensed, whatever thoughts he had of relaxation disappearing with each tap and caress of his thigh, fingers dancing across him from his waist to his knee, before slowly sliding up his inner thigh.

Sousuke’s eyes were focused on the wood of the wall in front of him, trying to keep a straight face. He clenched his jaw when those strong fingers decided to slide along the dip of his crotch before grabbing his thigh and giving it a squeeze. Torturous pleasure building up in his stomach and he felt his pants becoming hot and restricting as the other continued his ministrations. Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek opening his legs just a bit, using the leverage to shift in his seat and try to shake off that wicked hand, but finding it working against him instead.

“Sou and I both grew up in Sano. Itty bitty port town in Tottori. Same elementary school. Right, Sou?”

Sousuke could barely processes the words he was hearing, glaring a hole into the table, trying to not give anything away. “W—what he said.”

~~~xx~~~

At first he thought it was great they had gotten out of being separated by the odd set up of the restaurant tables. Rin had had the forethought to jump at the tables first and get them out of having to sit with one of the many female swimmers who seemed rather put out after they messed everything up. The rest of the group seemed to follow suit and suddenly the intimate atmosphere was dispersed as the seating arrangements became more friendly.

However, as he felt Rin’s very _shoeless_ foot sliding up his shin he had a feeling it had been a very, very bad idea to sit with him. He looked up, seeing the mischievous glint in his lover’s eyes and his charming, coy grin. “I already knew what I wanted before I ordered.”

“I think I did, too,” Sousuke said, trying to ignore what his boyfriend was doing under the cover of the table cloth.

“Oh yeah?” Rin hummed, lifting his leg higher.

“Mm,” Sousuke couldn’t say much more, not trusting his voice. He sat up, gaze dropping to the menu in his hands though he couldn’t see a thing as he let out a deep breath. Feeling Rin’s toes rubbing against his crotch like it was normal, and completely acceptable dinner etiquette.

“I hope it’s good. Smells amazing in here.”

“Ye—yeah,” Sousuke said, feeling more hot in the face than the groin as he glanced at the other swimmers. They seemed to be talking about this and that, completely unaware to them. He prayed that they would continue to be distracted for the rest of the night.

He was sure it was going to be a long one.

~~~xx~~~

Feeling better after going to the bathroom Sousuke felt a calm sort of hesitance, a laziness as he washed his hands. The smell of it burned his nostrils, but he didn’t mind it too much, taking his time. The hike wasn’t that hard, but it was longer than he thought. More than that though, it was hot, and with the sun beating on their backs the whole way, he wasn’t too excited about going back out. Finishing up he turned off the faucets and shook his hands to get rid of excess water. Grabbing some paper towels, he handed a few to Rin who was finishing up washing his own hands at the sink next to him. He tossed the balled up paper to the trash can, satisfied as it landed inside, a little bit of energy reentering his body thanks to the minor entertainment. He saw Rin looking his way, turning to him in time to see him drop his own paper towel on the floor.

Before he could even form a coherent thought Rin was pressing his lips against him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in. Sousuke curled around Rin, opening his mouth and tasting heat and familiarity he had long missed. It didn’t matter where they were, or how gross they felt, Rin was kissing him and touching him and that was all that mattered in that moment because whatever Rin wanted Rin deserved. And, if he was honest with himself, he wanted it just as desperately.

Hot hands trailed down from his shoulders, sending shivers down his spine as they made way to his waist, pulling him closer. Sousuke couldn’t think as he grabbed onto those hands, their groins rubbing together in a delicious friction that had brought out a moan Sousuke could not suppress. He felt Rin’s hands leave him, Rin’s slim fingers making quick work of Sousuke’s belt and Sousuke tried to keep up, unbuckling Rin’s as quick as he could. Rin’s hand snuck into his pants first, Sousuke closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he dipped his own hand into Rin’s shorts, feeling his hot length there pressing into his palm and relishing in the sensation of touching him after so long.

They fondled and rubbed and touched and kissed and it was hot and perfect and Sousuke was sure he was going to lose his mind with how deeply he craved Rin. Rin’s lips, his hands, his love, his everything. Just as those thoughts made their appearance Rin was releasing him, pulling his hand away and Sousuke tried his best and failed at keeping in his disappointment, eyes fluttering open as he looked at him.

“Stall,” Rin said, and Sousuke could do little other than to pick up his slipping pants and make his way into the small cubicle. Rin was right behind him, the metal clink as the loose lock was slid into place. He watched Rin through the dim light of the bathroom, the sun letting in just enough light to illuminate the room but none touching them there. Still, even in the poor lighting he could see Rin thinking a storm and Sousuke shivered, wondering what he could be planning.

“Turn around,” he said after a second and Sousuke did. The view in front of him was not nearly as wonderful as that which was behind, but then those hands were running along his side and touching his thighs and squeezing him and he was breathless. Biting his lip to stop the noises in his throat as Rin grabbed onto his ass.

Then he felt it, Rin’s hot and heavy length brushing against his inner thighs and Sousuke’s mouth dropped, electric tingles shooting up and down his body as Rin rubbed against him. Touches light and teasing before Sousuke closed his legs around it, holding him tight and enjoying the breathy noise Rin made behind him. “Good and tight?”

Sousuke tried to say something but with the gentle rock of Rin’s hips with promise of what was to come his words were lost, though his voice came through in an embarrassing noise. He felt a chill and his nipples harden as Rin lifted his shirt to his shoulders. “Bite on that if you get too loud, love,” he said. Sousuke felt his ears heat up, but he said nothing. Even if he could keep his voice down normally, it had been so long, and even this was making Sousuke’s mind a mess.

He felt Rin’s clothed chest press against him, hands holding onto him as he moved forward. Sousuke felt his balance tipping and knew what Rin wanted, hands going out to the wall. Rin thrust himself against him and Sousuke’s breath caught, feeling Rin pausing before rolling his hips into the space between his legs. Rin’s hands on him searing into his skin as Sousuke tried to keep stable enough to keep them balanced and his legs tight enough to please Rin.

He could feel the veins on Rin’s length against his him and his mind drifted, wishing he could have him inside, each drag against his thighs brushing against the underside of his balls and teasing the dip of his ass. Picking up speed Rin’s grunts and hot breath made his ears tingle, Rin’s fingers finding their way to his nipples and Sousuke groaned.

“Rin…”

Hands coming alive, his fingers began to massage his chest, Sousuke’s head hanging as he groaned, feeling Rin’s hair on the back of his neck as he leaned closer. Sharp teeth and soft lips played with the shell of his ears and they felt impossibly hot, Sousuke letting out a low whimper as he pushed back on him, fingers pained as he clenched against the wall. He wanted to reach back, to pull Rin’s hips closer, to feel him _more_ but he couldn’t and it was so frustrating.

“When we get to our hotel in Tokyo, I’m going to take you for real,” Rin said, voice sending shivers through him, ears tingling and sensitive. Sousuke lost his breath, couldn’t move or breath or anything as he thought of their promise and what that meant and how long he still had to wait. Rin’s fingers trailed down his body and made their way between them, Sousuke choking on air as they grazed his entrance. “I still intend to claim my prize.”

“Ri—Ri—,” Sousuke choked, bucking back on him as best he could, feeling the hand so close to what he wanted. The words were on his tongue, he wanted Rin inside, he _needed_ Rin inside, and his fingers were so, _so_ close. Rin’s hand slipped away and Sousuke was about to protest when it wrapped around his length and Sousuke couldn’t breathe. Rin’s hands were too perfect and the way they squeezed and touched his chest and played with his balls and suddenly Sousuke was coming undone, a moan into his shirt as he came, Rin helping him through it.

He felt Rin’s speed pick up again, thrusting against him, legs feeling weaker with each passing second and then Rin was biting into his back and Sousuke’s mouth fell open, a silent cry at the delicious pain. Seconds passed as they stayed there like that, catching their breaths and their minds before Rin pulled back, a hand covering the spot he had bitten.

“I bit you too hard,” Rin said, voice soft and apologetic. “Sorry if that hurts later.”

Sousuke couldn’t find the voice to tell him it was fine, exhaustion overcoming him. Rin took to cleaning up their mess. “Hey, turn around,” he said after a minute and nudged him. Sousuke pushed himself up from the wall, turning around before Rin helped him onto the toilet seat and cleaned him off.

“Rin,” Sousuke breathed, grabbing his hand. He paused, feeling a little nervous before leveling his gaze and steeling his heart. “M—mark me,” he stuttered. “Somewhere I can see it.”

The throbbing pain of his back was delicious but he wanted to see it, see the perfect arch of Rin’s teeth branded on his skin. The mere thought sent a twitch of pleasure to crotch, unable to stir him into hardness after coming once but enough to make him ache for more. Rin seemed shocked for a moment before the curve of his lips turned into a coy smirk that made him shiver. “Oh ho? And where would that be? Here?” Rin teased, touching his sweating neck.

“Only me,” Sousuke said, trying to swallow but finding his throat dry. His heart began to pick up again, though he knew he couldn’t be any more flushed than they already were. Even Rin was red from the heat and exertion.

“Ah, so,” Rin’s voice trailed off, hands spreading Sousuke’s legs as he crouched down, fingers pressing into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “Here?”

Sousuke tried to swallow again, eyes wide and unable to say anything as Rin’s smirk turned to a smile before opening his mouth. Glistening white teeth appeared before him then he was leaning down and taking a bite, holding the skin between his teeth. Sousuke’s hand went to Rin’s hair, curling his fingers around damp locks and biting his own lip.

“Harder,” he pleaded. Rin looked up at him and he knew he was worried before he even called his name, a question in his eyes. “I want to… have it for a few days,” he admitted, trying to keep his voice steady.

Precious red lips were rolled between those sharp teeth before Rin returned to his thigh, biting softly at first. As the pressure increased Sousuke felt more tingles awakening his wilted dick and he grunted as Rin’s teeth chewed and gnawed at his flesh, shifting a little from the uncomfortable pleasure of being over sensitive after coming once. Rin pulled away again and Sousuke whined only a little, asking him to continue but those teeth disappeared, replaced with swollen lips and scalding tongue, sucking and licking and tugging at his skin.

When Rin pulled back for the third time Sousuke knew it was over, despite how he wished he could have Rin’s lips and teeth on him like that for hours. Sousuke made to stand up, embarrassed as he fell back onto the flusher, legs weaker than he thought. His eyes dropped to them, feeling stirrings in his dick as he saw the dark mark left on his thigh. Rin made a noise, but when Sousuke looked up on him he saw only admiration in his eyes burning desire into his soul, his ass clenched on reflex.

“As much as I’d love to suck you off, I think we’ve fornicated enough on our way to see Jesus.”

Sousuke scoffed, unimpressed with the other’s joke as he pulled up his underwear and his pants. As they got dressed and fixed up to enter the public eye, Rin only making light conversation to draw attention away from what they had just done, Sousuke felt restless. Despite how exhausted he felt there was an itch that wasn’t there before keeping his mind awake. A deep, gut rooted itch as he watched Rin put his hair back up, the sweat on the back of his neck shining in the light.

He was unsatisfied.

He wanted more.

~~~xx~~~

Sousuke glanced back at the door, seeing his coworkers out there, one having a smoke. With that image in his head he placed the snacks, simple medical bandages, and out of place lube on the counter table and let the cashier ring him out. Thankful for the numerical display as he was rung up he handed the man what he owed him and grabbed the plastic bag full of his things. Stopping in the middle of the aisle, he shrugged off his backpack and stuffed the lube down deep under his things in one of the pockets. Once he was done he threw his backpack back on, innocent plastic bag in hands as he left the store.

“Yamazaki, your owner’s here,” Ogura said, nodding his head towards the two figures walking up to them.

“His owner, huh?” Rin laughed, raising an eyebrow at the other. Ogura shrugged, a quirk in his lips as he stuffed his hands into his shorts. Sousuke’s face felt hot.

“How’d you know where I was?” Sousuke asked, grip around the plastic bag in his hands tightening as he realized just how close he was to Rin knowing exactly what he bought.

“Saiki, she told me you guys are having a lunch break?” Rin said with a grin, eyes squinting up at the corners as he took a step towards him. Haru remained back, already bored with the situation as Rin hooked a finger around a loop of the plastic bag, pulling it towards him. “Get me anything?”

“No,” Sousuke said, flinching as he heard the unsteadiness of his own voice. Rin looked up at him, a frown on, eyes calm and calculating, sizing him up.

“What’s the bandages for?”

“Lent some out to one of the assistants,” Sousuke said easily. His shoulders relaxed as Rin stood up, letting go of the bag. He looked for a moment as though he didn’t believe him before the doubt in his eyes left, whatever was showing on Sousuke’s face telling him it was the truth.

“Alright, well want to come with us to lunch? I’ll have you back before Oto needs you again,” Rin promised, taking a step back. Sousuke felt his skin heat up as he thought about the other day. Rin seemed composed, as if nothing had happened, but Sousuke felt a burning heat in his gut and the hypersensitivity to the freshly bought lube in his backpack did not help. What he needed was a shower.

“Yeah,” Sousuke said. A vague hope of them being able to do _something_ flitted through his head before Haru stepped back into view. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse that the other was there to stop them.

~~~xx~~~

His eyes snapped open at the first shrill ring of his morning alarm, rubbing at his eyes as he pulled his phone off the bedside table. The sluggishness of waking up well earlier than any normal human was replaced by a nervous anticipation as Sousuke got up, taking a glance at his temporary roommate. He grabbed his things to shower from his bag, taking one glance back at the sleeping mass in the dim light of the room, filtering through the edges of the shades.

Sousuke slipped his hand back into his backpack, pulling out the small bottle there and plodding his way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Blind hands brushed against the wall in the darkness, finding the light switch and illuminating the room. He blinked twice before holding his eyes shut, rubbing at them again. Taking off his clothes took little conscious effort, though there was a certain quickness to his hands as he pulled back the shower curtain, stepping inside with small bottle and his two-in-one shampoo in hand.

The spray of water was cold like ice, erupting goosebumps across his skin as he shied away from it. He stuck his face in, washing the sleep out of his eyes and taking a deep breath as he stood back against the shower wall, sitting his shampoo down and focusing on the bottle of lube in his hands. He glanced behind him, as if he could see through the wall to his sleeping roommate.

He knew the other wouldn’t wake up, but he feared for the worst.

Closing his eyes, he leant his head back against the wall, feeling the water beginning to warm up to room temperature. He let a water slick hand rub at his chest, recalling how Rin had held him. The temperature of the shower had hardened his nipples and he wasted no time in rubbing them, hands moving in the memory of Rin's. He opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath before sitting down, letting the shower run over his legs as he stretched out in the confined space.

The fog of his sleep laden eyes began to clear as he woke his body up, pleasure stirring him awake. He slid his hand down further, touching the base of his cock, eyes falling down from the tiled room to his legs and his breath hitched as he saw the deep marks on his thighs. Shivers ran down his arms and spine, biting his lip as the fresh memory of Rin biting and sucking at his thigh invaded his mind. He let his fingers trace the line of Rin’s teeth mark, lightly scabbed in some places, but it stirred something so hot in Sousuke he didn't even mind. He wished there were more.

Wrapping his hand around himself he began a slow, teasing pull, thumbing at the head and leaning further against the wall. The hotness of Rin’s breath on his neck replaced by the cool air floating off the tiles behind him and it was so frustratingly unsatisfactory. He pumped himself, moving his legs to spread as far as the bath would let him, slipping his other hand down, fondling his balls half-heartedly before prodding at the skin before his entrance.

His breath caught, remembering how Rin had been so close, his fingers so close to what he wanted.

Tensing a little when the pads of his fingers reached the soft puckered skin, he applied gentle pressure there before pulling back, eyes and hands searching for the bottle he sat down. He opened it, eager and growing terribly hot as he palmed his thigh with his other hand. He lathered his fingers generously, knowing it had been a while since their last time.

Slimy, but familiar, he slipped his fingers back down against his ass, rolling his lips between his teeth as he pushed a finger against the delicate flesh. It gave way, not as easy as he would have liked, muscle tight and sucking his finger inside as he took a shaky breath. His eyes fluttered closed as dragged the finger out, pushing it back in slow session, prodding at his hot inner walls.

His breathing picked up, the hand on his dick stilling as he tried to recall the last time he prepared himself on his own. Rin always liked to do it, he always _preferred_ Rin doing it. It felt odd, his fingers wider than Rin’s but not filling him enough. He brushed at the stuffed entrance with his middle finger, sliding his out just enough to push in together, pushing the tips of his fingers as close to each other as he could, wedging them inside quicker than he should have.

His chest heaved, an ache as he stretched himself, but one eyeful of the bite on the soft inner skin of his thigh had him pushing deeper. Pumping his fingers in and out of himself he let his head lull to the side, imagining what Rin might do to him when it’s time. The drag of his dick against his ass had left him hot, the memory making him squeeze around himself. He left his dick to slide around his out leg, grabbing a hand full of his ass and pulling the cheeks apart. The sensation made his dick twitch as he scissored himself, losing his breath as he brushed against his prostate, toes curling. A heat brought to his ears as he remembered Rin’s words, his promises.

He thought of how hot Rin’s hands were against his crotch, palming him through his pants. How he toyed with him that day at the restaurant and much Sousuke wished for more. He thought of the bathing suit still in Rin’s possession with the promise to make him wear it, for him, for _only_ him. What it would be like when they were back home, Rin asking him to wear the skimpy garment, pulling it back just enough for him to get his fingers inside. He fucked himself faster, rubbing against his prostate with desperation, mouth falling open, eyes shut tight.

Rin, he wanted _Rin_.

~~~xx~~~

Time was brutal, and it dragged on and on and nothing could distract Sousuke any longer. Not work, not the parties, nothing. Even the closing ceremony did little to drag his mind from the feeling curling in his stomach and the shivers he felt whenever Rin so much as touched him. His morning showers weren’t enough and he still had longer to wait, for a brief and very selfish moment Sousuke wished they could just forget about hiding. Forget about having to represent the country, forget about how it’d affect Rin’s career if things got out, because Sousuke _needed_ Rin’s touch and it wasn’t just his body that was growing desperate. Still, he threw out the idea before it even finished processing because he could never do that to Rin, would never let Rin do that to himself. It was not the right time, they would be home soon, and if they were lucky and Rin still wanted to follow through, even as soon as Tokyo they could be together.

His giddiness to be on the plane home didn’t show, but his heart was skipping beats as they boarded the plane, Rin shoving him against the window. He had half a mind to complain but he sat down anyways, Haru getting the aisle seat he had wanted, Rin squished between them. Sousuke didn’t say anything however, because the hand that had been flat against his back, pushing him forward, left a heat that sealed his lips shut tight.

The flights had been at first uneventful, Sousuke trying to sleep off as much of it as he could until it was time for food. At first he heard the tray table in front of him get pulled down, feeling Rin next to him trying to shake him awake. Prying open his eyes as best as he could he saw that it was time for dinner, a stewardess passing little dinners and other things. Sousuke wasn’t fond of airplane food so he didn’t eat much, just some of the rice and some of Rin’s bread, drinking the soda he was offered, which wasn’t cola but would wash it all down.

His knee jerked and his eyes blew wide as he felt Rin’s hand on his thigh, pressing his fingers against him. He sat up, looking at Rin who was playing coy and Haru behind him who looked like he was meditating more than anything, eyes closed and focused on whatever music was playing in his earphones. Like a missing puzzle piece finally sliding into place he realized why he was at the window side, Rin’s fingers sliding further up until he was tracing him through his jeans.

Sousuke sealed his mouth shut, turning his head towards the window and biting his lip as Rin’s movements became bolder, palming him through his jeans and teasing fingers dipping lower to his balls. His breath caught, eyes snapping open, unfocused on the edge of the window, a blur of gray before his eyes as he felt the tips of his fingers brush closer to the spot he wanted. They never moved any closer and Sousuke felt so impatient, rolling just a little into Rin’s hands, no more than a shift, but Rin pressed harder.

The trip after that was a lot less uneventful, for a few times Sousuke was expecting Rin to pull him to the bathroom to join the mile-high club but there was no such invitation. Not even during their transfers would he pull him to the bathroom for a little touching and it was driving Sousuke crazy. He wanted Rin’s hands on him, his lips on him, and he was right there next to him, heat radiation from his arm onto Sousuke’s. Sousuke was pretty sure he had never flown that long without taking so much as a nap, too awake and hyper sensitive of Rin to even think of sleep.

They could not possibly get to Tokyo fast enough.

Even when they did reach Tokyo, after much too long for Sousuke, they had to wait while the two lovebirds got together. He felt himself calm only a little, the nervous energy of finally being in Japan again settling as he saw the two wrap around each other. He knew how hard it must have been for Haru and Makoto to be away from each other. Even being by Rin’s side was hard, he couldn’t even imagine not seeing the one you loved for that long.

Still, despite feeling happy for them he was not sorry when they left and he and Rin were on their way to their hotel. They had all made promises to meet again before they left for Australia, there was no need to worry about the two any further. What he needed to be worried about was what Rin wanted, how he wanted it, and when he wanted it. If Sousuke had it in him to even last long enough to make it worth something, he was so sensitive and Rin was so _perfect_ there was no way he wouldn’t cum the moment Rin put his fingers inside him.

When they finally took the first steps into the hotel they would be staying in Sousuke felt like he was having an out of body experience. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding, but he remained calm as they checked in. Rin was speaking with a smile on his lips and Sousuke heard something about a package being received and just like that he was following Rin to the elevator.

Watching Rin struggle with the keycard to their hotel brought Sousuke back to earth, or at least back inside his body and he let out a small breath of relief. Maybe he wasn’t stupid for being so anxious, maybe Rin felt the same. After all, Rin surely wanted this as much as he did. They put all their luggage together and Sousuke thought of the cockring he had packed away. Would it be too odd to just pull it out? Would Rin think it was weird he had brought it with him? But he needed to last, he needed Rin to have what he wanted, Rin deserved it. More than deserved it.

“How about a shower?” Rin asked, standing up after he removed his shoes.

Sousuke’s brain did a full stop, processing the words as best as he could. “Yeah. That sounds nice,” he said finally, forcing his voice out. Rin walked over him, fingers going to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

“We haven’t showered in two days. We’ll start with a shower and go from there.”

Sousuke felt his heart slow down but the pounding growing louder in his ears as he grabbed at Rin’s shirt, lifting it off him. He paused for a second, swallowing as he saw his stretched muscles before pulling it off the rest of the way. The very same that carried him to gold. The very same that carved through water and took him to his dreams. The same that were going to hold him that night with any luck.

Rin’s hand went out to his and he felt a soft warmth in his heart as their fingers intertwined, Sousuke squeezed them a little, marveling in how fresh it felt. When was the last time they had held hands like this? He couldn’t quite remember, but his brain wasn’t working too well anyhow and Rin was leading them to the bathroom.

It was maybe a little awkward getting undressed, he couldn’t decide where to look but watching Rin turn on the shower he was reminded a little of when they were back home. Rin shook his ass a little and Sousuke felt a smile in his heart that didn't quite reach his lips, amusement lost as he felt the reality of how long they had been apart in full force. It had been so easy to ignore at first, so busy with all that was going on, but it had been _so_ long. So long since he had even seen that much of Rin’s skin without it being for the swimming competitions.

Rin’s eyes were on him, soft and maybe a little sad, his lips falling into out a frown. “Oh, Sou,” Rin said, opening up his arms. Sousuke entered the space between them, wrapping his arms around Rin’s back and digging his face into Rin’s neck, marveling in how the heat of his skin was so comfortable, so calming. He squeezed the other tighter, breathing in his scent and shutting his eyes tight, feeling just a little weak, just a little vulnerable in that moment.

And just like that they were pulling back enough to run hands along sides and faces and backs and anywhere they could touch without strain. Rin’s lips were soft and sweet when they finally came together, hands holding each other’s faces close, unwilling to let go. His mouth was so hot, his tongue sliding against his, pulling him back, hands pulling him closer and Sousuke felt all the tension seeping from his shoulders.

He barely registered the growing heat between his legs until Rin was pressing his own against him, holding him and shifting together until Rin’s fingers were digging into his hips and Sousuke couldn’t take it. “Rin!” he called out, white hot pleasure running through him as he felt the nails releasing his skin. The request on his tongue but not quite making it as he came.

They slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor and letting the water running over them wash away their mess. Panting lightly, Sousuke could hear everything in his ear and pulled back, feeling hyper aware of every breath and noise and not sure he could take it. Rin smirked at him as he pulled back, breath calming.

“Round one,” he said, grin growing wider as Sousuke tensed. That implied _more_ and Sousuke was not going to deny how eager and shocked he was to hear it. “How about actually showering?”

Sousuke wanted to laugh but didn’t have the energy to do even that much. He felt Rin lean up towards him, arms reaching somewhere and pulling back the little sample sized bottles the hotel would provide. Sousuke let Rin take care of him, slim and powerful fingers lathering the shampoo in his hair. Rin was always so good with his hands, Sousuke felt himself falling asleep as he massages his scalp, letting out soft noises of contentment. There was very little Sousuke enjoyed more than Rin taking care of him like that, though he was incredibly self-conscious about it at first.

He let the suds fall away, the shower rinsing his hair and Rin doing his best to help it along. When that was done Rin started rubbing him down with a washcloth. Sousuke’s eyes opened and he hummed when he spent just a little extra time on his back, scratching an itch Sousuke didn’t even realized he had, right between his shoulder blades. They switched positions after that and Sousuke watched the water on Rin’s skin with great interest.

Flooded with images of Rin’s wins he took extra time in washing him, massaging his arms and his shoulders and his back and everything he touched, just as he had wanted to when he first won. Giving Rin the pleasure he had wanted to since first he entered those Olympic pools. Washing Rin’s hair was always an experience, enjoying the glistening shine of each strand between his fingers as he washed and combed it, untangling every strand.

When Rin was finished they got out of the shower, Sousuke patting himself dry before walking out into their hotel room. His eyes were drawn to his suitcase, wondering if he shouldn’t pull it out then. “Shall we get started?” Rin’s voice asked behind him and he turned around in time to see him drop his towel. Sousuke took a deep breath in through his nose, eyes roaming the hard and toned body in front of him before meeting his eyes. “Pick a bed and lay down. Be with you in a moment.”

Sousuke did as he was told, waiting on the bed and lying down a little, watching Rin dig through one of their bags. Distracted by a kiss to his knee and how Rin’s damp hair had yet to dry, dripping chilled water on his inner thigh he barely registered that he had gone back for something other than the lube and condoms he had placed at the nightstand. Admiring the view of Rin’s back he heard the sound of cutting tape open on a package and tried to peer around Rin to see what the other had on the coffee table.

“No peeking,” he chided and Sousuke settled back against the bed.

Rin didn’t keep him waiting long, crawling up the bed and only settling when he was straddling his legs, both hands placed on either sides of him, caging him in. His eyes widened as he waited for Rin to make his move, chest rising as he watched dark and lust filled eyes peering at him, though a soft and sweet smile played on his lips. His lips were on him and Sousuke’s eyes were filled with _Rin_ and everything was right again as he leaned up into the kiss.

The kiss grew heated and Sousuke was torn between where to put his hands because it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be sweet but he wanted to pull and drag closer and if oxygen wasn’t vital he certainly would forget about it. Rin seemed to be the same, tongue hot in his mouth and hot puffs of hair coming from his nose as he tried to stay exactly where he was. Sousuke didn’t want to let go, not even when his jaw began to ache and his lungs began to burn because breathing like that wasn’t enough. When Rin’s hard and flushed dick brushed against his he lost what little breath he had inside him, Rin pulling back from, a hand going to Sousuke’s chest.

“I have a promise to keep,” he said. Sousuke studied Rin, trying to make sense of his words and Rin grinned at him, eyes bright and soft and everything Sousuke loved. “I’m going to claim my prize, now.”

His eyes fluttered closed and he let those words echo in his mind, letting out a deep, contented sigh. Rin wanted him, and was going to make good on his promise and there wouldn’t have to be anymore waiting. No need for memory and imagination any longer.

“How does my prize want to be received?”

Sousuke’s eyes opened, lost at the question and watching Rin’s face for some kind of explanation. “What?”

Rin pressed into him, their bodies molding together. “Tell me what you like,” he said, and Sousuke froze up, turning his gaze away. He pursed his lips. It was Rin’s prize, Rin shouldn’t be asking something like that. He should just take what he wants, and even then, asking Sousuke was pointless. He wanted what Rin wanted.

“J—just do what you usually do,” he muttered, knowing he had to give Rin some kind of an answer.

“But I need specifics, Sousukeee,” Rin whined. Sousuke twitched as he felt a thumb brushing against his nipple, Sousuke’s chest rising ever higher, eyes trained on the wall of their hotel room.

“What you’re doing now is fine…”

“You only want to be touched like this?” Rin asked, a disbelief in his voice trying to guilt him into saying more as he began to tease both nipples. “That’s all?”

Sousuke staid quiet, mulling over what to do in his head. He wanted Rin to take what he wanted, whatever he wanted, anything he wanted. Even if his body ached to have Rin inside he wanted everything. Sousuke’s eyes finally drew back to Rin as he saw him lowering his head, teeth gleaming and hovering over the raised flesh of his nipple. Sousuke watched, mind zeroing in on those teeth and visions of him biting his thighs plaguing him. Would he bite him there? His dick twitched at the mere thought and he trained his legs to remain still.

“I’m not doing anything until you tell me, Sou,” Rin said after a moment.

Sousuke watched him, wondering what it was Rin wanted him to say. “Then… uh. Please?” He tried, Rin seemed a little more responsive, a sparkle in his eyes.

“Please what?” he pressed on. Heat bled into his cheeks, but he didn’t turn away.

“Keep… d—doing that,” Sousuke tried again. Rin looked like he wanted to roll his eyes though there was amusement in the corners of his mouth.

“What am I doing?” he asked as he wiggled a little, trying to entice Sousuke to say more.

“Going to bite my nipples?” Sousuke said, swallowing and inwardly flinching at how he sounded. A quick passing fear of that not being what Rin wanted him to say passed through his head but Rin seemed no more bothered than before.

“And?”

“Please?” Sousuke breathed, hoping that that was enough because his face felt like it was going to combust. Rin seemed to be satisfied enough to start, a peek of his red tongue before his lips and mouths were around the dark nub and Sousuke’s toes curled as he closed his eyes and savored the differences between Rin’s sharp and hard teeth and his soft and slick tongue toying with him.

Too soon Rin’s lips were off him again. “What next?” his voice asked but Sousuke turned his head, grimacing at the question he could not answer. He felt Rin’s lips on his cheek and his frown softened. “Sousuke. Sousuke tell me.”

“Rin,” Sousuke whimpered more than pleaded. His lips moved from the soft giving flesh of his cheek to his jaw and then his ear. A sound escaped him as he kissed the spot just below it.

“Do you like this?” Rin asked, voice tickling him and sending pleasurable shivers around his head and neck. His ears felt numb and hot as he wrapped an arm around Rin, holding his head close, fingers tangling through the short hairs at the base of his neck. “This?” he asked again, a lick and teeth grazing his flesh.

“Yeah, that.” Sousuke hummed, biting the inside of his cheek. Rin’s lips heating him up and leaving him cold in their absence. Digging his fingers against Rin’s scalp, massaging as much as threading hair through his fingers. Rin letting out a delicious moan that lit his skin on fire. Rin moved then, brushing his lips against his as he turned Sousuke’s head to get the other.

Nibbling and sucking and biting at his earlobe and the skin below it made his mind foggy. Pressing his face further into the pillow to give Rin better access, he tried to keep his voice down. He felt Rin pull away, and a hand touching his chest, a finger sliding down to his stomach and lower. When it ran along the length of him and ended on the tip Sousuke squirmed, he was too close for it to be safe—but then Rin was grabbing his leg and spreading them and Sousuke’s eyes snapped open.

Rin was gazing at the hickey on his thigh, letting go of Sousuke’s knee to press his fingers into the discolored flesh, fading but still present. Unable to contain himself he pressed back into the pillow moaning at the way he kneaded the spot.

“Did you get yourself off looking at this, Sousuke?”

He glanced back at Rin and saw that infuriatingly gorgeous grin waiting for him. He looked away, staring at the white hotel sheets.

“Is that why you wanted me to mark you?”

Sousuke squirmed, but didn’t deny it, he knew Rin had to have known that was exactly what it was for.

“Want a matching set?”

Sousuke froze, tense as he felt Rin’s nails trailing along his inner thigh in little circles. He brought the back of his hand up to his mouth, trying to hide his excitement. This was supposed to be for _Rin_.

“Sousuke. It’s just us here. Only we will see it,” Rin said, rubbing the spot insensately, teasing at his other thigh in a perfect and symmetrical manner. Rin almost sounded like he _wanted_ to give Sousuke one.

And just like that his brain stopped working, the gears jamming and then slowly turning as he realized that’s what it was. That was exactly what Rin wanted. Rin kept asking him how he wanted it, wanted to hear him say it, and he did, he did want it. “M—mark me, Rin,” Sousuke admitted, a soft confidence in what he said. He looked at Rin, knowing he knew the other better anyone so there was no way he could be wrong. He looked pleased, maybe even a little shocked before he dipped down, pulling the skin into his mouth without further prompt.

His mouth fell open in a string of groans, hands going for Rin’s hair because he needed more, wanted _more_. He wanted the lips and teeth on him to never let go, but then Rin was up again, kissing his knee and Sousuke’s eyes dropped to the dark spot in his thigh with admiration. When his eyes looked up at Rin, the intention of asking him to darken the other mark he saw that Rin’s mind was far away, looking off to the side.

“Rin,” Sousuke called, grabbing his hands. Rin seemed shaken from his thoughts, smiling at him and grabbing his hand.

“What is it, Sou?”

Request lost on his lips and erased from his mind when he saw that smile. He needed Rin, wanted Rin, and soon. So soon, he couldn’t take all this waiting. He looked away, embarrassed and also concerned about how hard he was. The strap was so close—if he could just find it in him to tell Rin. He felt himself being pulled up and onto Rin’s thighs, and then the soft calloused pad of his finger was brushing at his entrance.

He felt like he was going to black out, bucking back at the probing finger as he thought of having them inside after so much waiting. Sousuke choked a little when Rin entered him, finger dry but coming in easy. Feeling the slimy lubricant against his hole he realized he hadn’t even heard Rin open it, but then Rin was in him and rubbing against heat and he was so desperate, panting as he ran his fingers along his inner walls.

“Sousukeeee,” he cooed, the teasing grin surely on his face visible to him even behind closed lids. “Have you been prepping yourself?”

Sousuke said nothing, groaning against his pillow and letting go of Rin. He knew Rin was going to find out, but it was still embarrassing.

“For how long?” Rin asked and Sousuke kept quiet. He bit his lips as two fingers slid into him, heat coiling in his stomach as he rolled back onto them. “What did you think about while your fingers were in your ass, Sousuke?”

His heart jumped into his throat, Rin’s voice drawing back memories of being in the shower. He couldn’t look at Rin, lips sealed tight before a third entered him and then he was moaning, soft and quick in time with Rin’s thrusts. He felt his other hand dig into his thigh and everything went white, crying out and tensing as he came, twitching and squeezing around the fingers inside him.

Lifting up tired arms to cover his eyes he let out a shaky breath, cursing himself for not lasting long enough for Rin to be inside. He knew that he should have said something. He felt Rin’s hands on his arms, trying to coax them away from his eyes. “Oi, Sousuke,” he whispered, voice soft and comforting. “It’s okay. It’s my fault.”

It wasn’t his fault. This was supposed to be Rin’s reward, he should have been able to hold off longer.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I should have used the present, but I got distracted. I’ve no intention of stopping now. I always keep my word.”

Peering out from under his arms at the mention of a present he saw Rin grab the box from before. A few stray packing peanuts falling from it as he pulled out another box. He heard metal hitting metal and he let his arms fall from his eyes, looking at what was in his hands, chest swelling when he realized what it was.

“I know we’ve got fancier one’s back home, but this was what Amazon could get here in time,” Rin admitted, looping the rings around his fingers and spinning them around.

“Rin, I—brought mine,” Sousuke mumbled, behind his hand, eyes dropping to the bed sheets.

“I didn’t catch that.”

“Suitcase. Pocket inside,” Sousuke conceded, eyes focused on anything but him. He felt the shift and dip of the bed before it sprang back up, Rin having left to find what Sousuke was talking about.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one that had plans. You were planning way before I was,” Rin mused aloud, voice colored in amusement. Sousuke covered his eyes again, turning his head away from the other. He felt Rin get on the bed, not yet within Sousuke’s space.

“Well, I wasn’t sure how well these were going to work out. Sure there’s three sizes, but then we’d have to play around—,”

“You should,” Sousuke interrupted, faltering when he heard Rin’s sudden silence, “…wear mine. Since you’re still hard. Easier.”

There was another pause and then Sousuke saw Rin grabbing the toy, closing his eyes and trying his best not to curse when cold metal hit hot skin. Once it was on Rin grabbed at his arms, pushing them back high enough for his face in be in view. Sousuke relented under the touch, watching as Rin strapped himself into the ring, smiling as he did it. Sousuke felt a weird kind of possessive thrill seeing Rin in his toy.

Not missing a beat Rin moved his arms up to tie his hair back, the fluid motion turning Sousuke on in a way Rin would never understand. Sousuke licked his lips, swallowing as he felt his throat become dry, watching taut muscles do their work. When Rin was satisfied he got up, straddling him and leaning down for sweet and hot kisses. Sousuke barely had the mental capacity to kiss back, trying his best to follow the flow, heart stuttering in his chest as he let his fingers dance across Rin’s sides, sliding up and down his back like second nature.

The power under his palms became intoxicating, realizing how amazing it was that Rin’s body was able to accomplish all they could have ever dreamed. Gentle caresses became urgent tugs, massaging and feeling every movement, every flex and flinch and shudder under his fingertips. Sliding his hands lower he grabbed onto the soft curve of Rin’s ass, digging deep and feeling the muscle moving underneath, pulling him closer as he did so. He wanted more, to feel more of his Olympian.

Sousuke tried to swallow his whine as Rin left him, squirming down on the bed.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m right here,” Rin said, grabbing his hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sousuke felt his face heat with embarrassment at Rin’s words, a complaint on his tongue before Rin’s mouth was on his dick and he was seeing stars, groaning and tensing. He was shaking, feeling the sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to stay still, overstimulated and too sensitive. Sousuke’s breath came out in short bursts as he panted, moans falling out of his lips when Rin teased the ring. All thoughts in his head were wiped away, nothing but the feeling of Rin’s tongue licking and curling around him, how his mouth pulled him in, the sharp edge of his teeth teasing a touch Sousuke was sure he wouldn’t mind.

Even with his eyes open, trying to watch Rin like he knew Rin wanted, he could barely see past blurring vision and then Rin’s lips were on his again and he was losing his mind.

He tried to call out his name, not knowing if he was able to do such as their lips brushed against each other. Hoping Rin knew what he wanted and wanted it too. He felt a hand sliding down his stomach and taking hold of him. The cool lube on him giving him some relief from the searing heat of his dick.

“How do you want me to take you, Sousuke?”

Sousuke blinked, trying to register what the voice he loved was saying to him. He closed his eyes, rolling back towards Rin. He tried to beg for more, for Rin to keep going.

“More this?”

Sousuke wanted to scream, to tell Rin that he wanted it, that he liked it, that he needed it. Time blurring together he didn’t know if it was minutes or seconds before he felt Rin’s fingers curling inside him, letting his legs fall apart for him. “Tell me what you thought about while you fucked yourself.”

Sousuke blinked again, squeezing his eyes closed and huffing as he canted back onto those fingers. What was Rin asking him? He couldn’t make sense of the words, Rin’s voice was sweet and melodic and blending together in Sousuke’s head.

“Were your fingers my cock?”

Sousuke tensed, mind clearing just enough to hear that. A third finger entered him, a reward for his honesty without saying anything, Sousuke worried his teeth against his lip. “Please, Sousuke. I want to know. I want to make you feel good.”

This was about Rin, he couldn’t get distracted, even if it was Rin who had him lost and confused and feeling so _hot_ he thought he might just burst into flames.

“Want you. Back,” Sousuke tried, thinking of Rio, praying the words were leaving his mouth. Rin said something but he didn’t catch it, bucking and rolling and trying to fuck himself on Rin’s fingers because Rin seemed much more interested in talking and Sousuke was _not_ but it was Rin’s prize. “Bath…room,” Sousuke breathed, “st—sta—,” he moaned.

“Stall?” Rin asked and Sousuke tried to nod. He tried to tell Rin about how he wanted him right then and how hard it was to wait. Rin didn’t seem to have anything to say, or maybe Sousuke wasn’t getting the words right, but he did move him onto his stomach and a pillow was stuffed between his arms and Sousuke clung to it.

Hot lips leaving trails along his shoulders and down his spine, the small of his back, and suddenly Sousuke felt Rin’s teeth on his ass cheek and he choked, trying to move anything to tell Rin he wanted it and he wanted more. Rin seemed to know—he always seemed to know—and those teeth returned and held onto him for longer and Sousuke wasn’t sure if he was feeling calmer or more frazzled because of it.

Rin’s skilled fingers entered him, twisting and curling and opening him so wide and Sousuke couldn’t tell who was saying things, who was making noise, because surely the voice in his ears was not his. He heard the tearing of foil between the moans and reached back, trying to stop him. “No,” he insisted. “No…”

“Condomless? It’s going to be a mess, Sou.”

_I want to feel you_ , he thought desperately. He didn’t care if it was a mess or if he regretted it in the morning, he wanted everything. Rin didn’t say anything more and Sousuke hoped that he listened, too gone to think any further than the hands on his ass, pulling him apart and kneading his skin. When he felt the hot tip of Rin's dick against his ass he knew Rin had and he tried not to push back, Rin steading the both of them. Sousuke opened his eyes a crack, looking back and seeing the whites of Rin’s knuckles, hand pressed into the sheets as he rocked forward.

It was hot, and heavy, and full, and stretched so comfortably Sousuke was surprised how much better it felt than the fingers inside him. Rin gently rolled his hips, pushing in, opening Sousuke with each thrust and Sousuke let it happen because he knew Rin was worried about hurting him. Sousuke was always worried when it was him, so even if his weak knees and hips had the power to thrust back onto him he didn’t. When he felt the leather of his own cockring against his ass Sousuke was sure he was going to come undone, painful heat and throbbing between his legs, but warm and comforting heat inside him and Sousuke couldn’t refuse it.

“Let me hear you, Sousuke.”

Sousuke shook his head, groaning into his pillow and trying to ignore the request though he knew he couldn’t deny Rin if he asked him again.

“I love your voice. I want to hear it. Please?” Rin cooed and Sousuke cursed under his breath. He turned his head, glancing back at Rin and trying to show him a smile, because it’s not like he hated it. It was embarrassing, but if Rin liked it he liked it and that’s how it always would be.

Sousuke’s breath stuttered as he felt Rin lower on him, impossibly deep inside and fitting against Sousuke’s back like he belonged there, and Sousuke loved it. He felt Rin dragging out and closed his eyes tight, waiting for the thrust back inside. Rin’s name on his lips, Sousuke felt like he was choking for breath as he reentered him. The pace was slow and painful and wonderful and Sousuke tried his best to find strength enough to roll his hips back, meeting each thrust with his own and groaning and panting with each move.

Lost to heavy breathing and moans and groans, and Rin’s voice in his ears. Hot and heavy and hands roaming and lips and tongues on his back and neck and everything molding together. Time going slow and too fast and everything formed into a single thought.

_Rin, Rin, RIN._

Powerful hands were holding his down and their fingers intertwined and Sousuke cursed, Rin reaching the spot that left his mind in chaos and his body shaking. The teeth in his shoulder sweet and even the slight pain lost in his pleasure, pressing back against them asking for more. Rin’s hand felt impossibly cold against his swollen dick and Sousuke felt drool escaping his mouth, cursing under his breath.

“Sousuke,” Rin panted behind him, “we need to take this off?”

_What?_ Sousuke opened his eyes, flooded with the white of the pillow and their sheets and tried to think. Was Rin asking if they needed to? Or was he telling him?

“We can’t keep it on for too long, you know that.”

He thought about it, it couldn’t have been that long, could it have? Even then he didn’t want it to end, as long as Rin didn’t touch him again he’d be fine. “Not thirty minutes. S’fine,” Sousuke hummed, shaking his head.

“On your back. Let me see,” Rin said, pulling out. Sousuke groaned, and bit his lip, rolling onto his back because there was no arguing. He needed Rin back in him, and then Rin was and Sousuke was groaning, fingers digging into the sheets. “Have to cum, Sou. Can’t leave it on anymore.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, weak against that voice but not wanting to give in.

“We’ll do more tomorrow. And the next. And when we get back home. Promise,” Rin said, voice steady despite his heavy breathing and Sousuke’s mind was for once clear enough to hear them. Another promise, he knew Rin would make good on it. He searched for Rin’s hand, grabbing it and pulling it to his lips.

“Together,” Sousuke pleaded, looking at him Rin seemed conflicted before giving him an uneasy smile.

“Y—yeah. We’ll give it a shot,” Rin conceded.

When Rin leaned down for a kiss Sousuke wrapped his arms around him, grabbing the hair tie and pulling it off, dropping it onto the bed as his fingers wound their way between the thick strands. Hair fell forward, tickling his warm cheeks as they kissed. Moaning and tightening up as he felt Rin pulling his legs up and placing them on his shoulders, lifting him off the bed. Sousuke whimpered and hissed when Rin stilled. But just like that he felt Rin’s hands at work and he was rolling into his hips and the pressure was released with blood rushing in his ears. Shivering and twitching as they moved through their orgasm, feeling Rin feeling him and a silent crying leaving him. Rin fell back and Sousuke couldn’t think let alone move.

Soaking up the feeling of pleasure in his spine and the little electric signals causing spasms because it was all too much he heard Rin’s voice drawing him in. “We need to take another shower,” he said and Sousuke felt something dry and soft against him.

He tried to respond, to tell Rin there was no way he was moving. When Rin moved out from underneath him his body contracted and the convulsions sent tingling sensations through his body though they began to calm down. It had been awhile since he felt something like that, wanted to tell Rin how much he liked it. He felt Rin next to him, voice soft, running over him like a sleeping spell. “There’s no moving you, is there?”

“Mm. Carry me,” Sousuke said, knowing there was no chance he was going to move.

“Not this time,” Rin said, voice amused but tired as he got up. Sousuke was too tired to even feel disappointed, mind fuzzy and fading black with each passing second. He could barely feel Rin as he moved and cleaned him, trying to wipe away the cum inside and Sousuke almost wanted to laugh, but he turned his head to the side and let out a deep sigh.

He could worry about it in the morning.

He stirred a moment, feeling Rin lying against the bed, sliding against him and he wrapped an arm around the other, fingers going for the base of his neck and working his way up. Lethargic fingers doing their best to bring pleasure to him. He forced himself into awareness, blinking open his eyes in short bursts, trying to get a good look at Rin, wanting to see if it was as good for him as it was for Sousuke.

“If I’m your prize, why does it feel like I’m the one that got rewarded?” he asked, question finally finding its way to the front of his mind. “Shouldn’t it have been the other way around?”

“I said I was going to claim my prize, didn’t I? I wasn’t just going to take it. Had to work for it,” Rin said, a ghost of a chuckle in his voice.

“But you’d already earned it with your medals? Wouldn’t that mean I’d be the one to do all the work?” Sousuke continued, not satisfied with Rin’s logic.

“I was the victor and I had already chosen what I wanted. I suppose if you _want_ to, you can have your turn tomorrow and we can go full circle. Fair?”

Sousuke didn’t agree with that either, but he nodded, continuing his ministrations, brushing Rin’s hair out of his face. There was no winning with Rin, even if he didn’t make any sense.

“Like I said earlier; I want to make you feel good,” Rin said, as if sensing his skepticism.

“You always make me feel good,” Sousuke countered, sighing as he felt Rin’s face pressing into his chest.

“I want it to be special. Make up for lost time.”

“I would have been fine waiting,” Sousuke hummed, feeling himself nodding off a little, lulling himself to sleep by his own rhythmic brushing of Rin’s hair.

“You’re probably right. Then I had to go and mess things up. I’d apologize, but you seemed to have enjoyed yourself,” Rin said, a tiny tease in his tired voice.

“E—eventually,” Sousuke admitted, glancing away from the other. Rin raised himself up and leaned in for a kiss, surprising him.

“Good to hear,” Rin said leaning back but Sousuke pulled him in for another. Wrapping his arms around him he rolled them, laughing in his head at Rin’s noise as he let all his weight rest on him. Resting his head just under Rin’s chin he hummed in contentment when Rin let him stay, somehow getting the sheets to cover them and taking to running his fingers up his back and settling on the back of his neck.

He yawned, feeling himself losing conscious quickly with how sweet Rin’s hands were. The gentle rise of his chest tugging him back into a sleepy state. “I’m surprised you didn’t have me wear the Speedo,” Sousuke admitted.

“Dammit! You’re right,” Rin grumbled. “Oh well; next time. It’s okay, since we took a shower first and all.”

“Did you really buy it like lingerie?” Sousuke asked, a sigh in his voice, letting his hand rest on Rin’s shoulder.

“Kind of? I mostly liked how you looked in it, then I got to thinking about it—it’s hella lot cheaper than that lacy shit. More durable, too.”

“I guess so,” Sousuke mumbled, a smile cracking through, amused by his boyfriend’s thought process.

“Wait,” Rin said, pausing, “were you _wanting_ me to ask you to put it on?”

Sousuke frowned, feeling like he had exposed himself, but let it go. It was Rin’s night after all. “I thought about it…”

He felt Rin place a kiss on the top of his head, lips brushing against him as he spoke. “We’ll definitely have to tomorrow, won’t we?”

Sousuke didn’t say a word, though he curled around Rin a little more.

It’s not like he could deny Rin even if he _did_ want to.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular blog](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)   
>  [nsfw blog](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com)


End file.
